


Let the Lottery decide

by Things_I_Will_Not_Admit_I_Wrote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castration, Coercion, Dark, Dystopia, M/M, Manipulation, Medical Procedures, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 11:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Things_I_Will_Not_Admit_I_Wrote/pseuds/Things_I_Will_Not_Admit_I_Wrote
Summary: Dr Cas really wished that more men would enter the Lottery.





	Let the Lottery decide

“This is Dean’s decision,” his dad said, frowning at the doctor. 

“Of course,” the doctor demurred, “Who should I make the check out to?”

“John Winchester,” Dean said, trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice. The doctor smiled at him before writing out the check to his father. It was a lot of money. Dean took a deep breath, watching the doctor write in a messy scrawl: one hundred and twenty-five thousand dollars. 

He shot a look at his father, but John was too busy to notice, too engrossed by the sight of that check. 

Dean shook his head slightly, remembering why he was doing this. He should have known something terrible was going to happen when John had offered to take him out for breakfast this morning. 

 

_“You know I’ve always been happy to provide for you, son,” his Dad said, sipping his coffee and watching Dean dig into his pile of pancakes. Dean’s mouth was already stuffed full, so he just gave John a curious look and carried on chewing. “Even though, there are times when I’ve had to make sacrifices just to put food on the table.”_

_Dean frowned. He knew they didn’t have any money. This breakfast was an extravagance, but it wasn’t like he ever asked John for money._

_“Now you’ve turned eighteen, I think it’s time you started repaying what I’ve spent raising you. I’ve been doing some calculations and I’ve come up with a number I think is fair -”_

_Dean dropped his fork, letting it clatter against his plate. “You want me to pay you back the money you spent on me when I was a kid?”_

_Staring down at his food, Dean wondered if this breakfast would be added to the tab John had been running on him for the last eighteen years._

_“Sure, look, son. I’ve got this all twisted up,” John sighed, “I found something, it’s a weapon, a gun. This is it, Dean, this is what I’ve been missing all these years. If I can just get my hands on the Colt, then this would all be over. This, this is the answer to everything. It’s a supernatural weapon, they say that gun’ll kill anything!”_

_“Oh,” Dean nodded glumly._

_“It’s not cheap, Dean, and it got me thinking. There was a time when I could have bought that gun outright, but, raising two boys isn’t cheap. I need that money back, son.”_

_“How much is the gun?”_

_“A hundred grand,” his dad said calmly, “Which is a reasonable amount to ask you to pay back. I’ve been keeping notes, receipts, stuff like that, if you want to check for yourself. Somethings had to be rounded, or split between you and your brother. Like the cost of a Christmas tree each year, that was for both of you, so you only have to pay for half of that.”_

_Dean picked up his fork, clenching it in his hand._

_“A hundred grand?” Dean’s voice was sparteady, but he wanted to cry. Had his father ever done anything for him out of love? Or had he just been quietly tallying up how much this would cost Dean?_

_“Uh-huh” Dad took another sip of coffee, his eyes beady as they watched Dean. “I wanted you to have a good childhood, Dean. You’re an adult now, so that means you’ve gotta know how tough life really is. I need that money, I’ve gotta get that gun, you understand, right?”_

_“You want me to pay it back now?!” Dean asked incredulously. “I don’t have that kind of money! I might never have that -” he stopped suddenly, choking on his words. “You mean the Lottery? You want me to enter the Lottery?”_

_“Sure, lots of men do it. It’s a good way to make some quick money.”_

_“You do it then!” Dean spat out reflexively._

_John pursed his lips, “No. I would, but I’m too old, they won’t take me. It’ll have to be you. I need that money fast, and you owe me.” His face softened, and he smiled slightly, “It’s a lottery, Dean,” John said, his tone bland. “There's a fifty-fifty chance that you’ll be fine.”_

_Dean shook his head, looking across the table. It seemed like his father was a stranger to him. Who was this man who didn’t seem to care that he was hurting Dean?_

_“I thought I raised you to be the kind of man who pays his debts,” John’s voice was level, but Dean knew him well enough to be afraid, “I’d hate to see Sam entered into the Lottery, when he’s young. They say the young ones always fail. Course, it’d be a shame, but he’d understand. I need that money now, and until he turns eighteen, it’s up to me if I want to enter him or not.”_

_“I’ll do it.” Dean said, not even pausing to consider. He couldn’t let John enter Sam into the Lottery._

_John sighed deeply, leaning back to look through the diner window and out over the car lot. “Mary was so proud to have two little boys, I know she would have been proud of the man you became.” He lifted his coffee cup with a rueful smile. “I think you’ll be alright, son. You’ve got good genes. Have you finished eating? I booked an appointment at the clinic.”_

_Dean looked down at his half-eaten breakfast, suddenly disgusted by the greasy food. Of course John had already booked an appointment: he knew Dean too well._

 

The doctor handed the check to John with a flourish. 

“There you are, Mr Winchester. Now, would you mind waiting outside. The Lottery should take about thirty minutes.”

“Sure,” John stood up and reached out a hand to Dean, but stopping before he could touch Dean’s shoulder. “Good luck, son. I’m sure you’ll be fine.” 

“He’ll be fine either way, Mr Winchester,” the doctor chided him as he left. “Now, Dean. The Lottery can be a rather intimate process, so please call me Dr Cas.”

Dean nodded, no longer able to look the doctor in the face. 

“We’re going to be using this machine,” Dr Cas walked towards an odd looking machine in the corner of his office. It was a wide metal column, at the base there was a small platform for a man to stand on. The column was smooth apart from a little computer display at the top; about a third of the way up the column there was a dark circular hole and, just below, a loop of wire dangled innocuously - it looked like someone had pulled a random wire out of the machine, but Dean knew that wire had a terrible purpose. 

Someone knocked on the door, opening it almost immediately. Dean turned, expecting to see his father coming back to return the government check and get Dean out of here. He’d tell Dean that this had all been a mistake, a bad idea, that he’d come up with another way to raise the money for the Colt, that Dean wasn’t indebted to him for all that money, that it was all a joke and they could go home now. 

A young woman in nurses scrubs came into the room, closing the door behind her. There was no sign of his dad. 

“Ah, Jessica,” Dr Cas said, glancing over his shoulder at her. “Dean here has entered the Lottery. Could you help him get ready?”

The nurse smiled broadly, her blonde hair bouncing prettily as she moved, “With pleasure, Doctor. Would you like me to help you undress, Dean?”

“Uh,” Dean was still sitting, unprepared and unready to let the Lottery begin. 

Dr Cas smiled indulgently at him. “You should be very proud of yourself, Dean. More men need to enter the Lottery. It’s simply the most scientific way of guaranteeing that we stay healthy and genetically diverse, as we take the necessary steps to curb the rising population.”

Dean was tempted to ask if Dr Cas had ever gone through the Lottery, but it didn’t really matter. Even if Dr Cas had entered the Lottery in the past, it was clear that he had been successful. There was a hint of stubble on his chin, and he lacked the customary paunch that men who failed the Lottery always sported. 

“Here,” Jessica cooed at him, as if he were a frightened child, “Let me take your sweater.”

Jessica bent over him and put her fingers under the hem of his sweater so that Dean could feel her fingernails catching on the skin of his belly. She yanked the sweater up quickly and for a second the cloth was in front of his face, blinding him. 

“He’s not being very helpful, Doctor,” Jessica said as Dean pulled the sweater the rest of the way off. 

Dr Cas smiled benignly, “Perhaps he just doesn’t enjoy a feminine touch, isn’t that right, Dean? Would you prefer if Jessica left?”

Dean stood up slowly. He was going to have to take all his clothes off, he’d never been naked in front of a woman before and he didn’t want this to be his first time. He nodded, catching Jessica’s annoyed sneer. 

“I’ll leave you to it then, Doctor,” she said tightly, “I’m sure you’ll be able to handle him by yourself.”

Dr Cas laughed as Jessica flounced out, shutting the door behind her. 

“She is a little prone to the dramatic, but we are pressed for time. Quickly now, Dean.”

Dean toed off his sneakers and started undoing his pants as Dr Cas turned the machine on, the computer screen coming to life as Dr Cas pointed a remote control at it. Dean slung his jeans and t-shirt over the back of his chair and stood in his boxers, his fingertips plucking at the waistband. He wasn’t ready to be naked just yet. He wasn’t ready for the Lottery to start. 

“What kind of porn do you like?” Dr Cas asked, frowning as he flipped through the computer’s menu screen.

“Uh, I,” Dean took a deep breath, it was ok for a doctor to ask these kinds of personal questions. Dr Cas was a professional, and Dean had nothing to be embarrassed about, “Just whatever. I, uh, don’t get much alone time.”

Dr Cas looked over his shoulder at Dean, a slight smile on his face. 

“Just whatever? Alright, how about I stand here during the Lottery and I can change the channel for you, that way you can find the type you like best.” Dr Cas gave him a bemused look, “You know you’re going to have to be naked for this, right? Come on, Dean. There’s no need to be nervous.”

Dean scowled. Of course there was a reason to be nervous. His whole future was at stake, and this was just another appointment for Dr Cas. 

“Take off your underwear, Dean.”

Looking down, Dean pushed his boxers down and stepped out of them, leaving them in a messy pile on the floor. 

“Very good, now come here,” Dr Cas gestured towards the machine, “Mind the step, let me just adjust the height of this,” Dr Cas muttered to himself as he pulled the computer screen down a little, so that it was directly in front of Dean’s face. “I’m going to touch you now, Dean, so try and remain still while I get this set up.”

Dr Cas put his hand into the hole in the middle of the machine and pulled out a long, cylindrical cup. It reminded Dean of the machine that was strapped to cow’s udders when they were being milked; he supposed that was sort of what was happening to him too. 

“Hmm, you’re still soft,” Dr Cas said in surprise, “That’s not usual.”

“Some men like this?” Dean couldn’t imagine how anyone would enjoy the Lottery.

Dr Cas sighed and put his latex glove covered hand on Dean’s soft cock. “You need to be hard for the machine. Here, why don’t we start you off with something gentle?”

The screen in front of Dean suddenly flickered and started to play a video. Right in front of Dean’s face was a large cock and a woman was smiling up at him as she licked it. There was audio too, the volume turned way down so he could only just hear the rasp of her tongue and the deep grunts of the man. 

“Does that feel good, baby?” the woman on the video asked as Dr Cas squeezed the base of his cock.

“Oh, sorry, Dean, obviously this isn’t for you,” Dr Cas said, glancing at the controller in his hand before pressing a button. The scene changed, it was still a man getting a blow job but now the person sucking was a young man. The man smiled, winking at the camera before deep throating the cock in front of him. 

“Ahh,” Dean gasped as Dr Cas fixed the cup over his hardening cock, it felt tight against him and he had to shut his eyes at the sudden sensation.

“Try not to come just yet, or you’ll definitely fail!” Dr Cas laughed, kneeling as he gathered up the loop of wire. “Spread your legs a little wider, this might make orgasm a little harder, but, if you do fail, it’s best to get everything done at once.”

Dr Cas pulled at his balls, sliding them through the wire hoop and then tightening the wire so that it sat right against him. 

“This wire will heat up and constrict if you fail. The process only takes a few seconds, but be sure to keep your legs spread so that the hot metal doesn’t come into contact with your thighs.”

“Uh-huh,” Dean grunted, his eyes still closed. He could hear the sloppy noises coming from the porn video, but he didn’t want to watch it. 

“Dean,” Dr Cas said reprovingly, his voice close to Dean’s head. “We’re all set up now. You’re going to come into the tube and then the Lottery machine is going to measure your DNA against our national database and decide if it’s useful or not. The Evaluation only takes a few minutes and then the computer will let you know if you’ve passed or failed. If you’ve passed then I’ll take the wire and tube off your genitals, and you’re going to put your clothes on and leave. If you fail then the wire is going to cut through your skin, castrating you as quickly and humanely as possible.”

Dean nodded, his lips squeezing together. 

“This is going to happen, and there’s nothing you can do now to change it. So, you might as well enjoy your orgasm, it might be your last.”

Dean gasped, opening his eyes to look round at Dr Cas’ amused face. 

“Eyes on the screen, Dean.”

“I,” Dean looked back at the screen. The cock was thrusting into the man’s face now. It looked aggressive and painful. “I don’t like this video.”

“No?” Dr Cas put a hand on Dean’s stomach, splaying out his fingers, if he wasn’t wearing gloves it might have felt personal. “Do you know what happens to men that have their testicles removed?”

Dean shook his head. The camera angle of the video changed to a side view, and Dean could see how deep the cock was forcing its way into the man’s mouth. It looked like he was trying to protest, but his noises were muffled and as he tried to move away the other man grabbed his hair, forcefully holding him in place. 

“Can you change this?” It looked too rough, it wasn’t the sort of porn that Dean should watch.

“Which man do you see yourself as, Dean? Are you the one on his knees, or the one forcing his cock down that twink’s throat?”

Dean shook his head, refusing to answer. 

“If you fail then you’ll always be the twink, always the one getting fucked. Would you like to see that, Dean?”

“No!” Dean tried to lean backwards from the screen, but the wire and the cup were holding him in place. “I can’t come from this, isn’t that the whole point of this?”

Dr Cas laughed and Dean could feel that the doctor was right behind him, his white coat scratching at Dean’s naked back. The screen changed and this time the video was obscene. There were no faces, it was a close up of two men’s crotches, one hard, large cock pumping into an asshole. The man getting fucked had no testicles. He’d been castrated. 

Dean stared, it shouldn’t be a turn on, but there was something arousing about giving it to a man like that, knowing that he was fucking someone purely for his own pleasure. That once a man was castrated he was just a hole. Dean shook his head. It was just a stupid fantasy. That wasn’t how he really felt. Castrated men were still useful members of society. He knew that, but he couldn’t help letting out a low grunt. The tube felt good on his cock, and no matter how much he didn’t want to, he was going to come eventually. 

“You volunteered for this, Dean. You’re here because there is part of you that wants to be a nutless eunuch,” Dr Cas whispered, his hand sliding down Dean’s stomach, and down to cup his balls. Dean was so hard inside the medical cup, he didn’t want to be turned on as he watched the castrated man getting fucked. He didn’t want to imagine that he was the man fucking him, but he couldn’t help it. 

“Stop,” Dean whispered, he was getting closer. He had to stop himself from coming, he wasn’t ready for the Evaluation. “I don’t want….”

Dr Cas laughed, a puff of breath against the back of Dean’s ear. 

“Here, I’m going to help you,” Dr Cas put his hand around the plastic cup, squeezing down to increase the pressure on Dean’s cock. “Are you ready?”

He released his grip and then squeezed again, finding a rhythm that matched the man in the video as he fucked into the eunuch. Dean could hear the slap of flesh and the men grunting. 

“No.” He meant to tell Dr Cas that he was close, that he couldn’t do this, that he this wasn’t what he wanted, “No, don’t.”

“Sh, baby,” Dr Cas whispered, “Let it happen, enjoy your last orgasm.”

“Fuck,” Dean screamed, desperate to stop himself, but he couldn’t hold back anymore. He came, screaming and emptying himself into the plastic cup. Dr Cas continued to squeeze and release him as he shook. 

The video stopped and Dr Cas’s hand moved away, although the cup stayed tight around him, the machine draining his spunk away for testing . For a second the computer screen went dark and then a short message appeared. 

_Thank you for participating in the Lottery. Standby for your results._

Dean stared at the words in horror. He couldn’t quite believe that he’d done it. There was nothing left for him to do but wait. It had been over too quickly. He hadn’t even had the chance to enjoy it!

“This shouldn’t take long,” Dr Cas said, no longer touching Dean. “I like to think that all my patients enjoy the Lottery, especially those men who won’t get to experience orgasm again. I hope you can forgive me if things became a little unprofessional.”

Dean glanced around before hurriedly looking back at the screen. He didn’t care about Dr Cas right now, waiting for his results was more important.

“It’s fine,” he muttered. The computer beeped and the message on the screen changed. 

_Evaluation complete. Subject rejected._

Dean stared, re-reading the message before he truly understood what it meant. 

He’d been rejected. He was unworthy. This machine was going to take his balls. 

“Ah, that’s a shame,” Dr Cas sighed, the words sounded so insignificant to Dean. His balls felt cold, the metal wasn’t heating up. He was going to be sick with fear and the terrible wait. There was a metal clunk and then a low whirring noise. The machine was starting up. Dean jerked back, trying to get away, but the wire was tight around him - he was trapped. 

“No, no, stay still,” the doctor said, stroking his hand down Dean’s side. “Let it happen.”

The whirring continued, changing pitch and getting higher and higher, but the wire wasn’t changing. He was so scared, his balls already hurt, just from the expectation of pain. The whirring was louder now too, and Dean felt himself sob. Why wasn’t it over yet?

“It shouldn’t be long now. Can you feel the metal getting hotter?”

Dean closed his eyes so he didn’t have to see the terrible words on the screen anymore, “No,” his panted, the fear distorting his voice, “It, it feels the same.”

“Hmm,” Dr Cas Cast down to poke at the wire loop, everything seemed to be happening so slowly and Dean almost wanted the metal to heat up, just so that the waiting would be over. “I don’t think it’s working. I’m going to take this off you, stay still.”

Dr Cas loosened the wire and gently pushed his balls free and unclipped the cup from his dick.

“So,” Dean stepped off the machine quickly, suddenly filled with a wild hope, “So, if the machine doesn’t work then, then it doesn’t count!”

“Oh, I’m sorry, Dean. Your DNA was rejected. You’re unfit. Your father accepted the check, that means there’s no going back. We’re going to have to take your testicles. Don’t worry, it would have been quicker if the machine was working, but surgical removal really is a painless process and it really won’t affect you nearly as much as you’re imagining.”

Dean’s cupped his hand over his balls, hiding himself. He knew this was going to happen. He’d known it as soon as John had told him he had to enter the Lottery. He’d been rejected and he was going to be castrated, just like a lot of other men before him. 

“Now, just hop up here,” Dr Cas patted the examination table that was next to his desk, “Good, just lie back and we can get this over with. You don’t want to keep your father waiting, do you?”

“You’re going to do this here?” Dean said, his hands still covering himself, as he awkwardly lay down. The wax paper that lined the table stuck to his back, crinkling loudly every time he moved. “Now?” 

“Uh huh, it’s a very simple procedure, it will only take a few minutes. Having your balls removed will actually open up a lot of opportunities for you,” Dr Cas pulled up the stirrups at the end of the bed and put Dean’s heavy feet in them before taking a few seconds to examine Dean’s crotch. His glove covered hand lifted Dean’s dick and palpated his balls. “You live with your father at the moment, don’t you? Becoming a eunuch,” Dean gasped at the archaic word that shouldn’t be used in polite conversation, Dr Cas looked up at him, smiling as he squeezed his testicles a little harder. “Becoming a eunuch will make you desirable to all sorts of men.”

Dr Cas briefly stepped away to reach for a stool and little table that was covered with a thin towel. Setting the stool between Dean’s spread legs, Dr Cas sat down, his face closer to Dean’s groin than anyone else had ever been before. Dean closed his eyes, trying to shove down the feelings of vulnerability. This was just a medical procedure, one that thousands - hundreds of thousands - of men had been through before. 

The was the sound of cutting and Dean opened his eyes and saw that Dr Cas was cutting a length of tape. He’d removed the towel from the tray, but from this angle Dean couldn’t see what was on there. Dr Cas’s impersonal hand took hold of Dean’s dick, giving it a slight smile and gentle rub. 

“Please,” Dean whispered, not sure what he was asking for, just that he was scared. Dr Cas tutted and taped Dean’s cock to his stomach. 

“I think it’s always nice for my patients to remember their original size. Are you still sensitive?”

“A little.” 

“We’ll soon deal with that,” Dr Cas said comfortingly, picking up a syringe and held it up so that Dean could see the clear fluid inside as Dr Cas squirted a little into the air. “Had you ever fucked a eunuch?”

“No.”

Dr Cas lowered the needle and Dean could feel the sharp prick of pain at the base of his cock. “No? You’re probably a virgin, aren’t you, Dean? Only virgins come that quickly in the machine.”

Dean stared, surely this wasn’t how a doctor should treat his patients? It was inappropriate, just like the things that Dr Cas had said during the Lottery had been inappropriate. Dr Cas smiled at him and then pushed the syringe down, releasing a fire into Dean’s groin. He screamed in shock and agony. 

“Fuck!”

“There might be a slight sting,” Dr Cas said smoothly, taking the needle out. Dean thought he was injecting him again, further down, but all he felt was burning pain. 

“If you had fucked a eunuch then you would know how nice it is to see their useless little cocks bounce,” Dr Cas shook his head in amusement. “Oh, I’m sorry, you probably feel differently about that now. My point is,” Dean heard a clink as Dr Cas put the syringe back on the table, “My point is that there’s a good living to be made as a eunuch. They’re the most expensive whores around. Can you feel this?”

Dr Cas’s hand was on his balls, squeezing him. It didn’t hurt but Dean could still feel it. 

“Yes.”

“Hmm,” Dr Cas frowned, “That really should have worked. Let’s give it another few seconds, how painful is it?”

Dr Cas squeezed harder, making Dean flinch. 

“It hurts!”

“Alright, try to stay calm,” Dr Cas said sharply, his hand absently playing with Dean’s balls. “It probably didn’t work because I’ve only used half the recommended dose." 

“What?” Dean looked down in horror, “Why? Why would you do that?”

Dr Cas sighed, “I told you, eunuchs are expensive.”

“You’re a doctor, you have to -”

“Shhh, shh,” Dr Cas stroked a hand down Dean’s inner thigh. “I wouldn’t have given you any anaesthetic if the machine had been working. The drug companies don’t give me anaesthetics for free, Dean. I have to pay money for this, I can’t just give you this for free, you have to pay me back. I like fucking eunuchs, I like their weak and pathetic little bodies. You’re about to become a eunuch, which means you’re a whore now.”

“I’m not! Please, just give me the anaesthetic. I’ll pay you!”

“You know,” Dr Cas smiled, “Men always beg for the anaesthetic. In your position I’d beg not to be castrated. But maybe that’s the difference between us. Now, I want to fuck you and I want your consent and I’m going to buy your consent with this,” Dr Cas held up the syringe of anaesthetic. It was still two-thirds full. 

Dean looked back and forth between Dr Cas’s face and the syringe, half expecting the doctor to laugh and say this was all one big joke. 

Dr Cas’ smile widened. “Don’t look so scared. I don’t want you like this. I’ll fuck you after I take your balls, with the anaesthetic you won’t even feel it.”

Dean shuddered, not able to keep the revulsion from his face.

“You can say no, Dean. Men have turned me down before. I can’t even imagine how painful it was for them, although I know how much they screamed and struggled. Sometimes, if they can’t hold still, I can’t work properly. A couple of times I’ve accidentally amputated the penis as well, one even died from the blood loss.”

“How many times have you done this?” Dean croaked in terror. 

“I know you, Dean. You’re the kind of eunuch who knows his place, you’re a good boy who signs his Lottery check over to his father, who doesn’t make a fuss, who spreads his legs for a little bit more anaesthetic, aren’t you?”

Dean nodded slowly. He didn’t want to feel anymore pain. He just wanted this to be over. He wanted to go home.

“There’s a good boy,” Dr Cas said smugly, sticking the needle back into him. It didn’t hurt as much this time. “How about now, Dean? Can you feel this?”

Dean didn’t look down, he just shook his head. He couldn’t feel anything.

“Ok, let’s get started, I’m going to make a small incision -” Dr Cas stopped his commentary as Dean closed his eyes. “I suppose this medical stuff probably isn’t very interesting to you, is it? That’s alright, I wouldn’t expect anything else from a whore.”

Dean could feel Dr Cas’s movements on the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. The back of his hands brushing against Dean as Dr Cas worked. 

“Nearly ready for the first one,” Dr Cas said cheerfully and then there was a pulling sensation, deep within him, pulling and yanking until something snapped and was gone. Dr Cas laughed. “Do you want to see, Dean?”

Dean opened his eyes and saw Dr Cas was holding up a white, blood covered ball. 

“There you are, my little half man,” Dr Cas put the testicle on Dean’s stomach, next to his taped dick. “Onto the next one.”

Dean sobbed, squeezing his eyes shut again. This was why his DNA had been rejected. He was such a coward. Lots of men had this done to them and they didn’t cry. Dr Cas was a shitty doctor and he was definitely going to report him, he just needed to keep it together. 

There was that same feeling of something inside him being pulled down and out of him and then it stopped. It was over. He was unmanned. 

He felt the warm, wet ball as Dr Cas gently put it on his stomach. 

“This next bit always takes a bit longer than expected. I’m going to try and neaten you up down here.”

Dean couldn’t feel anything, but he could hear the sound of clinking metal. Dr Cas had his head Cast down and a frown of concentration as he worked. Dean felt a tear roll down the side of his face. Only a few hours ago he’d been happy that his Dad was taking him out for breakfast and now he was castrated and he’d sold his virginity.

“All done!” Dr Cas stood up, dropping his tools on to the table. “I’ll give you a bandage afterwards and the clinic provides a complimentary skirt for all the newly castrated.”

Dr Cas pushed the table and stool away and came to stand in between Dean’s legs. 

“Can you feel this?” Dr Cas asked, looking at Dean’s groin. Dean didn’t want to look down, out of the corner of his eye he could see Dr Cas making a repetitive movement with his hand. 

“No.”

“Good, good, I’m stretching your anus with my fingers. This is what you’ll have to do in the future, before a man fucks you.”

The testicles on his stomach wobbled, moving as Dr Cas pumped into him. 

“Careful, Dean. Don’t you want to keep your balls? No? Alright, I’ll take them for you, maybe you’ll want them afterwards. Some eunuchs like to have a souvenir, a nice reminder of the lives they could have had.” There was a slurping sound as Dr Cas moved away, collecting Dean’s testicles and putting them on Dr Cas’s desk, right in Dean’s eye line. What was he supposed to do to with them now? It wasn’t like he had any more use for them. They were just dead pieces of flesh. 

There was another slurping noise as Dr Cas came back between his legs and put his fingers back into Dean. 

“Once you’ve started earning money from this hole, you’ll know that you have to stretch it out for your johns. You’ll probably have plugs to keep you open all the time, ready for any man to bend you over and fuck you. For now, this is probably enough. You might tear a bit, but that’s ok, isn’t it?”

Dr Cas unzipped his pants and pushed into Dean, forcing Dean’s body up the examining table. He couldn’t feel anything, there was no sensation, just the force of Dr Cas’ thrusts. 

“You know,” Dr Cas began in a chatty tone, as if his cock wasn’t buried inside Dean, “Sometimes I wonder if that Lottery machine works at all. The castration mechanism stopped working about six months ago and, ever since, its rejected every sample its been given.”

Dean turned his tear filled eyes away from his bloody balls on the desk, and looked up at the man fucking him, trying to understand what he was saying. The machine had been broken, it rejected every Lottery participant. Maybe his genes had been good, maybe he shouldn’t have been castrated after all.

“Yeah,” Dr Cas thrust into him sharply, “I like it when they look like that. That perfect moment of realization,” he pounded into Dean harder now, and Dean would have been pushed all the way up the bed if Dr Cas hadn’t grabbed onto his thighs, holding him in place with an iron grip. “Even if you had good genes, you’re just a eunuch whore now. I want you to remember me, every time a man fucks you, and you can’t cum. Every time you feel your shrunken little cock, remember I was the one that took your balls. I made you lie back and take it, take -”

Dr Cas froze and Dean knew the doctor was coming inside him, even though he couldn’t feel anything at all. 

The doctor pulled out and grabbed the towel from the medical tray to wipe himself clean before pulling up his pants. He zipped up his flies with a happy sigh and made a commiserating face at Dean.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, and then you can go home and start your new life!” he said cheerfully as Dean tried to swallow back a sob. The doctor sat back on the stool in between Dean’s legs, staring at the hole he’d just filled with cum. Part of Dean want to yell and scream and tell him to get the hell away from him, but another part, the bigger part, knew that if he just kept quiet then this would all be over soon, the worst was over, and he’d be able to go home soon.

“Maybe,” Dr Cas continued, as he started to bandage up Dean’s crotch. “Maybe, I ought to have called someone to check on that Lottery machine. But, you know how it is, or, you used it, I just get so excited whenever a patient enters the Lottery.” He sighed and smiled as he took the tape off Dean’s cock, “Somehow I just haven’t got round to it. There, all done,” Dr Cas stood up and went to his desk to grab something from a drawer. It was, Dean saw with dawning horror, a loose black skirt. Dr Cas was going to make him wear a skirt. “Now, this is for you. Once the anaesthetic wears off you’re going to be very glad that you’re not wearing pants, believe me.”

Dr Cas folded the skirt neatly and put it on his desk, just next to Dean’s balls. He stood there, staring at Dean. “You probably hate me, don’t you? Even the silent ones, like you, hate me a little bit. You’re probably just hoping that you can get out of here, and then complain about what happened here today. But, before you start doing that, I want you to think very carefully about the kind of man you want to be. You don’t have your balls anymore, and society can be cruel to people like you. Do you want to be a eunuch, who complains about every small thing? Or do you want to be a proud castrated man? You lost your physical balls, are you going to lose your pride too? Do you want everyone to know what happened here today?”

Dr Cas quirked his lips and then moved to help Dean up, lifting his legs out of their stirrups. He was standing in the same spot as he had been when he’d fucked Dean.

“Only bitches complain, Dean,” he said with a smile, “And you don’t want to be as much of a man as you can be?”

Dean nodded shakily as the doctor helped him sit upright. It wasn’t fair, what Dr Cas had done was wrong, he should be reported to the police. At the same time, castrated men weren’t always respected, or believed. 

“There’s a good boy, Dean,” Dr Cas ruffled his hair and Dean wanted to shove him away, but he didn't have the strength.


End file.
